indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Sweetiee Weds NRI
Tariq Mohammad, Sada S Bhuvad, Cyrus F Dastur | writer = Tariq Mohammad | starring = Himansh Kohli, Zoya Afroz, Darshan Jariwala, Kiran Juneja, Babloo Mukherji | music = Songs Arko Pravo Mukherjee Palash Muchhal Jaidev Kumar Raaj Aashoo Shah Jahan Ali Background Score Amar Mohile | editing = Sandeep Singh Bajeli | cinematography = Uday Singh Mohite Madhukar S Rao | studio = Asmiy Entertainment Grand Motion Picture | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi }} Sweetiee Weds NRI is a 2017 Indian Hindi film directed by Hasnain Hyderabadwala, and produced by Asmiy Entertainment and Grand Motion Picture. It stars Himansh Kohli and Zoya Afroz in the lead roles along with Darshan Jariwala, Kiran Juneja in Supporting roles and had its theatrical release on 2 June 2017. Plot Sweetiee Desai is a happy go lucky Gujarati girl of around 22 years, born to a wealthy business man of Baroda. Her father is a jolly good person with only one ambition - to get his daughter married to an NRI from England. The reason being he was deported from the UK many years back. Cast * Himansh Kohli as Aakash Patel * Zoya Afroz as Sweetiee Desai * Darshan Jariwala * Kiran Juneja * Babloo Mukherji * Adi Irani * Ankit Arora as Rascal Mehta * Shekhar Shukla * Farzil Pardiwalla * Shreyas Pardiwalla * Shruti Gholap * Saadhvi Singh * Lipi Goyal * Mobasshir Khan * Babloo Mukherjee as professor Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = | language = Hindi | label = T-Series | producer = | misc = }} }} The music of the film is composed by Arko Pravo Mukherjee, Palash Muchhal, Jaidev Kumar, Raaj Aashoo and Shah Jahan Ali while the lyrics were written by Banjara Rafi, Muchhal, Mukherjee, Shakeel Azmi, Dr. Devendra Kafir and Shyam Bhateja. Its first song titled as "O Saathiya" sung by Armaan Malik and Prakriti Kakar was released on 10 May 2017. The second song "Musafir" sung by Atif Aslam and Muchhal was released on 16 May 2017. The third song titled as "Kudi Gujrat Di" which is sung by Akasa Singh, Jasbir Jassi and Sonia Sharma and Rapped By KD was released on 18 May 2017. The fourth song to be released was "Musafir (Reprise)" which is sung by Arijit Singh was released on 22 May 2017. The soundtrack was released on 24 May 2017 by T-Series. | title3= Kudi Gujarat Di | length3= 3:42 | extra3= Akasa Singh, Jasbir Jassi, Sonia Sharma Rap: KD | lyrics3= Dr. Devendra Kafir, Shyam Bhateja | music3= Jaidev Kumar | title2= Musafir | length2= 5:10 | extra2= Atif Aslam, Palak Muchhal | music2= Palash Muchhal | lyrics2= Palak Muchhal | title4= Wedding | length4= 3:37 | extra4= Palak Muchhal, Shahid Mallya | lyrics4 = Palak Muchhal | music4= Palash Muchhal | title6 = Zindagi Bana Loon | length6= 4:56 | title5 = Shiddat | extra5 = Armaan Malik | length5 = 5:38 | lyrics5= Shakeel Azmi | music5= Raaj Aashoo | extra6= Palak Muchhal | lyrics6= Banjara Rafi | music6 = Shah Jahan Ali | title7= Kinara | length7= 4:30 | extra7= Palak Muchhal | lyrics7 = Palak Muchhal | music7 = Palash Muchhal | title8= Musafir (Reprise) | length8= 5:14 | extra8= Arijit Singh | music8 = Palash Muchhal | lyrics8= Palak Muchhal | title9 = Musafir (Remix) | extra9 = Atif Aslam, Arijit Singh | length9 = 3:33 | lyrics9= Palak Muchhal | music9 = Palash Muchhal | title10 = Shiddat (Reprise) | extra10= Sharad Patel | length10 = 5:38 | music10= Raaj Aashoo | lyrics10= Shakeel Azmi }} References External links * Category:2017 films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:Films about Indian weddings Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Indian films